


Stress reliever

by FiliFuck



Category: Moon Detective
Genre: Detective Noir, Detectives, Fanfiction, Friendship, Furry, Gift Giving, Greeneyedwolfking - Freeform, Investigations, M/M, Masturbation, Moon Detective - Freeform, Police, Private Investigators, Sugar Daddy, Trust, Werewolves, weredragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: Based on Greeneyedwolfking's Moon Detective comics. A dragon daddy Radogien is looking for someone...
Relationships: Radogien Pharos/Sebastian Roivas
Kudos: 3





	Stress reliever

One morning, Radogien was sitting at his table, drinking coffee and reading newspaper. He almost choked when he saw one article about someone familiar.

"Criminal beaten almost to death! A suspect is a tall man with long hair and beard. Is he dangerous? Who is this vigilante? LCPD doesn't have any lead. Private detective Roivas refused to talk."

Radogien stroked his silver beard and looked at his old fashioned phone. Maybe he could ask Sebastian about this? 

Radogien left the table and rushed to his phone, which was across the room. He dialled up Sebastian's number and Sebastian picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Sebastian. I was reading the newspaper and found an article about the newest LCPD case. I've wanted to ask if you know who did that?"

"Oh, good morning, Radogien. Well, you are my friend and I can trust you. I'm sure you won't tell anyone. Let's say he is a friend of mine. He fights crime with his own ways. I'm trying to keep the police off his tail. He helped me a few times."

"Is he dangerous to the public?" 

"Hard to say. I know he won't hurt innocent civilians, but I can't even imagine what he did to some criminals. As he said, he sends criminals to a hospital or morgue."

"Damn. Well, I'm sure criminals are scared of him."

"Of course they are! But he also has a gentle side. Maybe he could join us to help with some cases."

"Do as you please, Sebastian. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Radogien. By the way, I left something in your desk. Consider it as a gift. You are a good teacher."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Bye."

Later that day, Radogien was doing paperwork in his office. It was a long and boring work, but it had to be done. His desk was full of documents and files. He picked up a pile of paper and opened a drawer. Then he saw the gift Sebastian was talking about.

It was a high-quality pocket pussy. Radogien was amused by this gift. He glanced at his desk.

"I think I have a few minutes to spare...", said Radogien to himself.

Radogien grabbed his new pocket pussy and lied on his bed. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his tight trousers. As he pulled down his white underwear, his dick was already ready. 

Radogien stroked his hairy balls and then played with his foreskin. After a few seconds, his cock was rock hard. Radogien searched his bedside table and found a tube of lube. He put some on his cock and gave it a few strokes. Then he grabbed the pocket pussy and put his erected penis inside. 

He closed his eyes and began to fuck his new toy. The pussy was pretty stretchy and it was making quite funny noises. But these noises couldn't distract him. He continued to fuck that tight sleeve of silicone until it wasn't full of his thick cum. 

After the orgasm, he was resting on his bed. The pocket pussy was lying next to him. The cum was leaking on Radogien's bedsheets, but he didn't care. The stress from his work was gone.

The end.


End file.
